


A Father's Love...

by Hamiltrash_Miranda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Hamilton, Family, Little Pip - Freeform, M/M, Papa Jefferson, Uncle George - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Miranda/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Miranda
Summary: There was not enough father/son fluff between Jefferson and Philip.It was inspired by Midnigtartist on Tumblr bc I gave her an imagine about Jefferson and Pip and we discussed Jefferson as a dad and so I was inspired.





	1. The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnigtartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/gifts).



> Papa is Jefferson and Daddy is Alexander. (That's not kinky, Pip is pure smh.) 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: THESE CHAPTERS AREN'T IN A CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. THEY'RE MOMENTS THAT TAKE PLACE THROUGHOUT THE JAMILTON RELATIONSHIP.

Philip was curled up under the blanket, tucked and ready for his bedtime story. Papa sat on the floor, his wine color robe wrapped around himself. Daddy sat next to him, his knees pulled to his chest. He was wearing striped pajamas pants and a t-shirt that didn’t match. It must have been bothering Papa J because he wouldn’t look in Daddy’s direction without cringing. It was funny, but otherwise, they looked comfortable next to each other. 

“Alright! So, there was this handsome prince of Monticello. His name was Jeff.” Papa began the story and Daddy rolled his eyes back so hard, it was surprising they didn’t get stuck. “This prince had gotten word that the neighboring princess had gone missing. Her name was Maddie and she had been kidnapped by a terrible monster.” 

Alex had been quiet long enough. He held up his hand to silence his husband. “Pause. Did you just make Madison _the princess_ of this story?” He asked. 

“The monsters name was _Alexander_.” Papa deadpanned with a smirk. Daddy’s face caused Pip to burst into a flurry of giggles. Papa looked satisfied with the reaction. 

“So, Jeff sets out on this journey to find the princess Maddie, right? But on the way, he runs into _Alexander_.” The way Papa said _‘Alexander’_ had Pip doubled over in laughter. “Jeff is scared, right? He doesn’t want to die!” Pip nods eagerly. “But Jeff is handsome and powerful and overcomes the terrible Alexander and saved Madison- Maddie.” 

“That’s not what happened." Daddy cut in. "Alexander had already murdered Maddie and ate her for dinner and then he killed Jeff too. They were terrible.” Daddy corrected the short story. Papa rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to give Pip bad dreams? My ending is better.”

“Your princess is _Madison_.” Daddy shot back. “You’re aren’t elegant enough to be a princess. You’d burn down your own kingdom.” Papa J said. Daddy whacked Papa’s arm. Pip shook his head and sat up. 

“I’ll tell the story.” Both Daddy and Papa looked surprised but turned to listen to Pip speak. Philip sat up and cleared his throat. 

“On a rainy Thursday in March, there was this young lady. Her name was Theodosia. She second in line for glory,” and Philip began his story. Philip was so enhanced in the story, he didn’t realize his parents had fallen asleep. When his lengthy story came to an end, Alex as curled into Thomas’ side and they were snoring. Smiling, the six year old climbed out of bed and took the covers and draped them over Papa and Daddy. 

“The End.” Pip whispered and turned off the lights. 


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip is starting to warm up to Jefferson. Thomas is EXTREMELY RELIEVED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pip is too pure -- also, he's too smart for his own good. The kid is too much like Alex. Someone save him. 
> 
> I'm not crying, you're crying.

“Mr. Thomas, will you play with me?” Thomas looked up from his laptop that sat in his lap. There in front of him, Philip stood, giving him a sheepish grin. Thomas gave a shaky laugh. “Oh yeah, sure thing kid.” Thomas sat his laptop aside and slid onto the floor. The six year old handed Jefferson a car  then sat across from him. Thomas ran the car back and forth across the hardwood floor, making car noises with his mouth. And...he was the only one making noises. This was awkward. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Philip chimed in after he had gotten enough of the sickening silence. “A lunch meeting with Mr. Washington.” Thomas responded. 

Philip immediately brightened. He apparently liked Washington. “Uncle George always calls Daddy “son” and Daddy gets mad. And when he gets mad, he turns red and waves his arms around and it’s really funny.” Philip giggled. Thomas chuckled, nodding. The kid was right. “He does do that.” Thomas nodded. “And he goes like this!” Philip jumped up and began to do his best impression of Alexander; carding his fingers through his curly locks, stomping his foot, muttering angrily under his breath. Thomas erupted into laughter. The kid was funny. And he had the Alexander impression down to perfection. Philip snickered as he took a seat across from Thomas again. The laughter died down and they descended into awkward silence...again. What did Thomas say to a six year old? He couldn’t exactly hold a conversation about congressional decisions being made. Or maybe he could - it was Alexander’s son after all. 

Philip placed his tiny hand on Thomas’ ankle. “You like my dad right, Mr. Thomas?” 

“Um,” Thomas blinked. He wasn’t expecting a relationship conversation with the kid either. He might actually prefer the awkward silence. “Yeah. I love him a lot, Philip.” Philip seemed to visibly relax and Thomas hoped Philip hadn’t been threatened by his appearance in their family. “Good. My dad likes you and...and I don’t want him to feel badly. I don’t like when Daddy is sad. So don’t make him feel sad.” Philip smiled. Thomas gave the kid a lopsided grin. Philip crawled over and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. “Thank you, Mr. Thomas.” 

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“Can I call you Papa?” Philip asked. He had rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder and Thomas felt his heart swell. “I love it.” 

“You can call me Pip.”

“Pip.” Thomas repeated, tightening his arms around Philip. 

Philip giggled,“ _Papa_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRAH!
> 
> did you liiiiike it?


	3. A New Fashion Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is stylish. He does Jefferson's hair. It doesn't go too badly. He doesn't go bald at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Pip is sassy like his father. WHAAAAAT.

“I can’t watch.” Alex turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Thomas clicked his tongue atop his front teeth, creating a _‘tsk’_ sound. “Oh, ye of little faith,” but Thomas wasn’t sure how faithful he was in the six year old either. Philip sat on the couch and Thomas was on the floor, in front of him. Philip had asked to do Jefferson’s hair and the older male had agreed but after Alex had pointed out there was the possibility of baldness as a side effect of whatever Philip did, he felt less willing.

Philip scrunched his nose with concentration as he began to knead his fingers through Thomas’ wild curls. 

“Ah, easy.” Thomas flinched as a section of hair was yanked harder than it should have been. Bald. He could go bald.

“ _Well_ ,” Philip sighed. “Stop moving.” He was sassy, just like his father. 

“If I don’t have any hair after this, you’ll still love me right?” Thomas asked, looking over at Alex, only to have his head yanked back the correct way. His yelp caused Alex to laugh. “I only love you for your hair. If it falls out, I’m leaving you.” Alex smirked. Thomas whipped his head toward Alex which caused Philip to yank his hair so he’d face the correct direction. All he could think was, _um, hello, this shit is connected to my head. IT HURTS, PHILIP._ “I wouldn’t leave you if you grew another head, Thomas. Stop worrying.” Thomas relaxed at his words and allowed Philip to finish was he was doing. 

Finally, Philip released Thomas. “Go look!” 

When Thomas caught his own reflection, he wasn’t all exactly sure what to think. Philip had pulled his hair into two pigtails and then placed bows in different places around his head. “I love it.” 

Pip grinned, but said nothing. 

Alex snorted. “You gotta wear your hair like to work.”

**Thomas cringed as he pictured the look on George’s face. **


	4. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip says the three words everyone wants to hear. Thomas is #SHOOK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Thomas an emotional little sucker? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Do I regret it? Nah.

“Thomas, are you crying?” Alex sat beside Thomas on the bed, placing a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. His husband sniffled, his breath shaking as he inhaled slowly. Alexander never thought of Thomas as a fragile man but in that moment, Alexander didn’t know what to expect and he felt like he was dancing across already broken glass. 

_ {Earlier that day} _

_ Alex had been out, already meeting with George to discuss something they were doing at work. Alex seemed to be seven,  _ eh, _ nine steps ahead of Thomas so Thomas just let Alex and George do their work as they pleased. So, Thomas was left in charge of getting Philip ready for school. He had dressed the child in his freshly washed and ironed khakis and blue collared shirt. Philip picked the tan bow-tie that matched his pants and Thomas couldn’t have been more proud of the child’s sense of fashion. Together, the two males ate their breakfast with Philip excitedly explaining what would  be happening in English that day. In that time, Thomas became aware of how much Philip and Alexander were alike. It was really beautiful.  _ _ T _ _ hen, Thomas drove Philip to school. It was a very simple morning. But it was when Thomas was leaving that something shifted. Thomas got out of the car to walk Philip to the front door of the school.  _ He had done this before _. Philip normally waved and scurried inside, met by Georges and Theodosia which whom he often stayed close with. But today, before Philip ran inside, he turned to Thomas, then wrapped his arms around Thomas’ leg. “I love you, Papa.” He said, before disappearing outside. That was the first time Philip said he loved Thomas.  _

_Thomas wasn’t sure how long he stood there, staring at the ground where Pip once stood. But in those two seconds or three hours that he stood there, Thomas felt something indescribable._

_ {Right now} _

“H-He told me he loved me Alex.” Thomas said, giving Alex a shaky smile. With a laugh, Alex wiped Thomas’ cheeks with his thumbs. “Of course he does. You’re apart of our family now.” Thomas smiled, and Alex was relieved to know these were tears of joy. “I don’t know why it made me so emotional but it meant the world to me. Your kid accepts me and I’m not destroying your family.” He said. Alex stopped Thomas’ bottom lip from quivering with a quick kiss. “You have a big heart. Philip recognizes that in you and he loves you for it. You’re a big asshole when you want to be, but you’re also one of the most admirable man he knows and you make me - us, happy.” Alex smiled. “I love you Alex.” 

**“Don’t say that, I might start crying too.” And then Thomas hit Alex with a pillow and their moment was over. **


	5. Late Night Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle George saves Thomas from a night long of panic.

“Thomas, _breathe_.” 

George muffled a yawn into his sleeve as he stood beside the male. Washington had been summoned over to the Jefferson-Hamilton household at midnight because Philip was running a slight fever and wouldn’t stop crying. 

“George, he won’t stop crying? What if I broke him? Oh God, I _broke_ our child! Alex is going to come back from his business trip to a broken baby. He’s going to hate me. How did I break him? What’s wrong with him?” Thomas babbled, frantically pacing the floor as he tried to _‘shh’_ and coo Philip to sleep. 

George pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thomas-”

“What if he never stops crying?” 

“Tho-”

“He’s dying!”

“Thomas Jefferson, give me the child.” George snapped. His authoritative voice seemed to work because Jefferson stopped walking a hole into the carpet and handed Philip over to George. “Let me see,” George help Philip’s chin and snorted. “He’s cutting teeth Thomas.” He explained. George held Philip on his hip and grabbed Jefferson by the arm. “Come on.” He led the way to the living room and sat next to Thomas on the couch. He began to rock back and forth and he explained a few remedies to Thomas in a hushed tone. Eventually, Pip was fast asleep. “See, if you’re calm, they’re calm.” He smiled down at the child. He and Alexander looked so much alike when they were asleep. So pure and peaceful. George ran his thumb beneath the baby’s chin and yawned once more. He realized his friend was abnormally silent and looked over at Thomas. Thomas had curled up on the side of the couch, his head resting on his knees and his hair in his face. With a laugh, George pulled the cover over Thomas and then went to place Philip back in the crib. 

**So pure and peaceful, that whole family was. **


	6. Fight Those Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip needs Thomas to fight the monsters because Alex isn't scary enough for the monsters under the bed.

“What other terrible things have you done today?” Alex asked as they stood in the bedroom, getting prepared for bed. Was he still mad about how Jefferson **DESTROYED** him in the cabinet meeting that afternoon? Of course he was, Hamilton was always mad. 

“A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever.” Thomas said, giving his husband a smirk. Alex looked about ready to hit him with something. They were probably about to get into a heated battle of tongues - _no, not like that. Arguing, not...making out or whatever you were thinking._ But Philip’s small voice came from the door. “Can someone tell the monsters under my bed to go to sleep? They’re scaring me.” He squeaked. Alex whirled around and smiled at the small kid. “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“No Daddy, you’re too little. They won’t be scared of you. I want Papa to do it.” The look on Alexander’s face would satisfy Thomas for the rest of his life. “Pick your jaw up off the floor, Alex. You heard the kid, you’re not scary enough for the monsters. They’ll laugh at you.” Thomas winked and took Pip’s hand and walked him back to his bedroom. After Philip got back into the bed, Thomas got on his knees and looked under the bed. All that was there was a few books and a pair of shoes. Nothing else. 

“Hey monsters! Leave my kid alone! It’s time for him to go to bed!” Thomas yelled into the void. The dust bunnies didn’t respond so he shrugged and stood. “I think I scared them away.” He smiled proudly.

Pip giggled. “Thank you.” He said and slipped under the covers. Thomas kissed Pip on the forehead, bid him goodnight and went back to join Alex. 

Alex still stood where he had been left, jaw hanging open and all. Thomas snorted. “You can check under our bed for monsters but unless there’s a mirror and you see yourself, I think we’re good.” He said and slipped into the bed. Alex turned out the lights and climbed into bed too. 

“I hate you.” Alex muttered as he snuggled into Thomas’ side. 

“Yeah, yeah, so will that chipmunk when he finds out my name isn’t Joe.” 


	7. Stay By My Side, Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas doesn't leave Philip's side and Alex is sure they have an unbreakable bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and I didn't read/revise this LMAO  
> good luck trying to make sense of it

Midnight. 

It was midnight and Thomas hadn’t moved. He sat next to Philip’s crib, staring at the baby in awe. He didn’t even appear to be tired as he watched the newborn rest. He simply sat and stared, jaw slack as the freckled baby slumbered. Alex walked out of his office, surprised to find Thomas wasn’t in the bed already. He poked his head in the nursery, smiling as he saw Thomas staring at the baby in pure awe. It was like he’d never seen a baby before. Or a baby that small, anyways. 

“You can go to bed. If he cries, we’ll hear him.” Alex said. Thomas didn’t even respond, he just shook his head and Alex when to bed. 

 

Three AM. 

It was morning and Alex had gotten up to piss - don’t drink coffee before bed, kids- again. He walked by the nursery to check on Philip and Thomas because Thomas still hadn’t come to bed and Philip hadn’t cried yet. Thomas was pacing the floor with Philip in his arms, staring down the baby with the same awe struck, enticed smile. 

“S-Sometimes he smiles in his sleep. I think he’s having good dreams. What does a newborn dream about?” Thomas whispered, briefly looking away from the baby to acknowledge Alex’s presence. 

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Alex said, leaning against the doorway. He folded his arms as he watched Thomas walk in circles, holding Philip with such delicate care, it was amazing. 

 

“He’s so precious. He looks like you. I changed his diaper by the way. But, uh, yeah. I like his freckles. He’s...he’s precious.” Thomas spoke softly. He laughed shakily and kept walking around. Alex shook his head at his fascinated boyfriend and left the room. 

 

Eight AM.

Alex had gotten up to make breakfast for his boys but first stopped by the nursery. Jefferson hadn’t come to bed last night, ever. When Alex walked into the room, Thomas was sitting on the floor, fast asleep but his hand was between the bars of the crib and Philip held his pinky tightly. Philip was awake, silently watching Thomas as Thomas had done him the night before. Alex’s heart fluttered and he was sure the two had an unbreakable bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love yall so much. xx thanks for reading. leave a comment! requests?


	8. Do We Have Everything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas have to pack everything to take Philip to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LAUGHING

“Bottles?” 

 

“Check!” Thomas placed the bottles in the bag. Alex nodded. 

 

“Diapers?” 

 

“Check!” Thomas nodded again as he placed the accessory in the bag. 

 

“Sunscreen, and an umbrella, toys, he needs his trains -”

 

“We have everything.” Thomas said, shutting the bag. “I have to go get dressed.” He said and went into the bedroom to throw on his jeans with a teal colored shirt because he was one for flashy colors. Alex was somewhere close behind, getting Philip thrown together, in long sweatpants and sneakers as the toddler was beginning to walk. Alex placed Philip in the stroller and buckled him up. 

 

“We need snacks!” Alex called and he and Thomas ran toward the kitchen. Together, they began to pack fruit and popcorn for the ducks and then little pieces of cookies for Philip and anything else that wasn’t an entire pizza. Not to say Thomas didn’t try. Finally, they had two bags packed for the park. 

 

“We’re ready! Let’s go.” Alex said and grabbed the keys walking out of the house with Thomas. 

 

Thomas squinted up at the sky. “Huh, it looks warmer than it is. I thought it’d be hot. The wind is blowing though.” Alex rolled his eyes with a slow groan as they walked. “Stop complaining.” He said before freezing. Thomas stopped walking too. 

 

“We forgot something!” Alex said.

 

Thomas tilted his head. “Wha-” They stared at each other. “Philip!” They turned and ran back toward the house. 

Philip sat in his stroller, rolling himself throughout the living room. He was fine and entertained. Just lonely.


	9. Rubber Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson drops a sick verse for Pip.

“ _Rubber ducky, you’re the one.”_ Alex clutched the baby monitor so tightly that his hands began to lubricate sweat. The receiver trembled as Alexander shook with his stifled laughter.

 _“You make bathtime lots of fun,”_ Jefferson continued to sing to Philip in the bedroom as Alexander sat in the living room, clutching the baby monitor and listening in. Thomas obviously wasn’t aware that the monitor was on or he wouldn’t have sung or he’d have picked a better song. Apparently Philip was content because the three year old didn’t make a peep. “ _Rubber ducky, I’m awfully fond of youuu,”_ Jefferson sang gently and Alexander roared with laughter.

His finger accidentally slipped against the trigger and Jefferson’s singing abruptly cut off. Alexander dropped the monitor, as Jefferson rounded the corner, out of the bedroom. He stood there with his hands on his hips and Philip toddling behind him chanting “ _ducky, ducky, ducky!”_ Jefferson glared daggers at Hamilton and Hamilton held his stomach as he doubled over in the most hysterical laughter. “You’re so rude, Alexander.” Jefferson muttered, and took Philip’s hand to go finish their song together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. Requests are always open. Much love. xx
> 
> Your Obedient Servant, 
> 
> Hamiltrash.


End file.
